


Old habits

by simpletextadventure



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cumwalk, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Vanessa sucks Ryan and walks around in public with his sperm in her mouth.





	Old habits

The house phone of the Price family rang. When William picked up the phone, Ryan answered.

  
**Ryan** : Hi, how is it going?  
**William** : I'm fine. Would you like to talk to Max?  
**Ryan** : No, I wanted to talk to you.  
**William** : Oh, okay, what is it?  
**Ryan** : I was wondering if Max could stay for a sleepover with Chloe?  
**William** : Um, yes, Max can stay overnight ... did something happen?  
**Ryan** : No, no, we are fine. Actually, the last week was pretty good. I had a lot of extra work but It would be nice to have some alone time with Vanessa. I hardly saw Vanessa because of all the work, last week.  
**William** : Yes, the economic situation is still deteriorating. I will have to repaint the house next year or at the latest in two years and I already save now to be able to pay for the material ... and when I think about that Chloe will eventually go to college ...  
**Ryan** : Yeah, I don't even want to think about that. Maybe I should move to Seattle. There is much more work for me there.  
**William** : No chance! As long as I live, I force you to stay! Max and Chloe are too close friends to be separated.  
**Ryan** : * laughs * I guess if that's the case I'll have to stay ... but seriously, if there is not an upswing soon we will have to move. Anyway, we should go have a drink again.  
**William** : * laughs * oh no, you know what happens when I drink.  
**Ryan** : Yeah, that's why we should do a pub crawl again.  
**William** : I think about it. Now I better look for Chloe and Max, to keep the damage to the house manageable.  
**Ryan** : Hey William ... thanks!  
**William** : No problem.

  
After the phone call with William, Ryan called his wife.

  
**Ryan** : It's me. Max stays with Chloe overnight. So we are alone at home.  
**Vanessa** : ... okay?  
**Ryan** : I thought we could have a nice evening.  
**Vanessa** : That sounds good, but I have to go to the grocery store today.  
**Ryan** : Hmm ... that brings me an idea. I'll pick you up and drive you to the supermarket.

  
As Vanessa and Ryan lead to the parking lot of the supermarket Vanessa was blushing. "I can't believe we are doing this.", she said. Ryan glanced over at his wife and said, "It's not like we're going to do this for the first time." - "Yes, but the last time we did this, we were still young and stupid.", Vanessa answered and could not help smiling, "But I have to admit, I like the idea of doing something stupid." - "That's exactly what I mean!"

  
Ryan parked quite far away from the entrance. Only a few cars were in this part of the parking lot. he parked the old wagon backwards so that they could leave quickly if they had to. "Are you ready?" Ryan asked. Vanessa looked out the window. In the distance some people were to be seen. Then she said, "Put your seat back." Vanessa opened her husband's pants. Ryan was already hard. They had not had time for sex all week, not even a quickie. Vanessa was expecting a big load. She lowered herself and took her husband's penis in her mouth.

  
Ryan was a big man with big hands and big feet. The first time Vanessa had seen Ryan's penis she was sure that this would not fit, but it did fit. Over time, she had learned to take his penis ball deep into her mouth. But right now she blew her husband normally. She wanted his cum in her mouth and she wanted everything. Vanessa supported herself with one hand and with her other hand she massaged her husband's testicles.

  
Suddenly Ryan said, "Shit!" Vanessa wanted to come up to look around but Ryan said, "Stay!", and pushed her down. Vanessa gagged. "Sorry!", Ryan said. Vanessa heard the engine start and felt the car move. Since she could do nothing else, she continued to pleasure her husband orally. But she reduced her pace, she wanted him to concentrate on driving. After a short while, the car slowed down and Ryan said, "A security guy came up to us, but now we're safe." Ryan parked again and deliberately stopped faster than normal, which caused Vanessa to gag again.

  
Vanessa was not very nervous. She felt pretty safe with her husband right next to her. She sucked Ryan's penis and with her hand she stroked his shaft. It was not long before Ryan started moaning softly. "I'm coming," he said softly. A big load of cum was discharging into Vanessa's mouth. It took a few bumps until everything was out of Ryan. Vanessa made a mental note that she should milk her husband regularly even in busy times.

  
Vanessa came back up and the couple smiled at each other. When Vanessa looked around  she was a little startled, she did not expect to be so close to the entrance. Ryan closed his pants, kissed his wife's forehead and said, "Let's go!"

  
Vanessa and Ryan walked across the parking lot toward the entrance. They passed some people. Ryan took his wife by the hand and the two of them smiled at each other as if laughing at a joke that only the two of them understood. Vanessa pressed her lips together and her cheeks were slightly arched. You could clearly see that she had something in her mouth. Of course, nobody would talk to her about it and even if she could always swallow the sperm of her husband.

  
At the entrance, Ryan opened the door for his wife. Most people rushed from A to B or stared into their smartphones but a few people looked at Vanessa. She could see and feel their looks. Maybe someone was there who had already done a Cum Walk himself. Such a person would possibly understand what was in her mouth. Vannesa was excited by this thought.

  
Vanessa hoped they would do that more often again. Maybe next time she could manage to get some sperm on her face. Vanessa knew that she would not dare, as long as Rayn did not get her to do it, but the thought felt good, right now.

  
Ryan interrupted her train of thought as he squeezed her hand and said, "Look, there's a Polaroid camera over there, the price is reduced, didn't Max say she wanted a camera for her birthday?" Vanessa needed a moment and then said with her mouth full: "The film for such a camera is expensive, isn't it?" - "I do not know, it says that this offer already includes a film.", Ryan said, adding with a smile, "Would you go in and buy the camera I'm waiting here for you."

  
Vanessa looked worriedly at her husband, but then nodded and entered the shop. Ryan watched through the shop windows as Vanessa entered the store. A salesman spoke to her. He might have asked her if she needed help. Rayn's wife shook her head and raised her hand dismissively then moved on to the shelf with the cameras. She took a box, looked at it for a while and then went to the cash register. The woman at the cash register said something. Rayen was too far away to understand, but he could see the cashier's strange expression. After Vanessa paid and signaled that she wanted a bill, she left the shop with a sly smile.

  
Rayan led Vanessa to a bench and opened the box. Vanessa watched her husband as he put the film in the camera. "We'd better try the camera out now so we know if it works." he explained, and when he finished, he pointed the camera at Vanessa and said, "Open your mouth." Vanessa obeyed. You could barely see any of the cum in her mouth, as the cum had already mixed with her saliva but it still was a nice photo.

  
"You can swallow now.", Ryan said, watching as his wife obeyed. Now that Vanessa could open her mouth again without having to worry about sperm running out of her mouth, she smiled broadly and said, "That was nice!" She came closer to her husband and whispered, "I'm a little horny now." Ryan smiled and said, "I'll fuck you all over the house as soon as we get home." - "That does not help me right now.", Vanessa replied desperately. Ryan kept smiling, "I know." Vanessa beat Ryan playfully.


End file.
